


Did You Know High Fives Were Originally A Gay Pride Symbol

by costumejail



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, also kobra is trans its not mentioned but he Just Is, gee kobra how come the witch lets you have two boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Sometimes life comes at you fast.(Life, in this case, is the Kobra Kid on a motorbike)
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul, Agent Cherri Cola/Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	Did You Know High Fives Were Originally A Gay Pride Symbol

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for really minor injuries and a bit of first aid. No blood or anything and the descriptions arent very detailed.

“Wait, y’re gonna miss if ya come at me from there.”

“It’s fine,” the Kobra Kid replied. “Ready?”

“No! Sodapop, tell ‘im he's gonna miss me!”

Cherri Cola lifted his head from the notebook he’d been scribbling in and took in the scene. Fun Ghoul was standing, feet firmly planted in the sand as he looked at Cherri with an expression that could only be described as _pleading_. Kobes adjusted his helmet so that it sat a little more firmly around his head and gripped his bike’s handlebars. He was spaced a handful of metres away from Ghoul, and Cherri saw that at the angle he was at, if he drove straight at Ghoul, he would hit him in the side.

“Remind me what you’re trying to do, again?”

“It’s gonna be the world's fastes’ high five!” Enthused Ghoul.

Cherri suppressed a sigh. This could only end one way. But he was kind of interested in seeing it play out. “I think Ghoulie’s right, Kobes. You’re not going to hit his hand from there,” he pointed towards a spot in the sand farther away, but more directly ahead of Ghoul. “That would be a be- more suited spot.”

Kobes sighed and rolled his bike towards the designated patch of desert, “here?”

“Tha’ looks good t’ me.” Ghoul shook his hands out and held one up, palm towards Kobes. “Let’s do it!”

Again, Kobes gripped the handlebars, this time revving his bike once, twice, before taking off in a spray of sand. Cherri watched him approach Ghoul, accelerating rapidly until he was just a blur of red and yellow on a still-unpainted bike. A gust of wind kicked up and Cherri blinked dust away from his eyes right as Kobes met Ghoul with one hand outstretched.

“FUCK!”

Ghoul’s shout tore across the sunset sky and Cherri wiped his watering eyes to see Kobes skidding across the sand, his bike spinning its tires aimlessly a few feet away from Ghoul. Ghoul had crumpled to the ground, his back to Cherri which prevented him from seeing what was wrong. Without even thinking, Cherri shot to his feet, running towards Ghoul as Kobes brushed himself off and did the same.

“Ghoul, you okay? What happened?”

“Well,” Kobra sounded a little out of breath as he pulled his helmet off. “It worked.”

With a groan, Ghoul rolled onto his back. He grinned wildly even as his face went ashy and he had one arm curled protectively to his stomach. “Fuck yeah it did!”

Kobes and Cherri exchanged a look and Ghoul coughed.

“Maybe a bit _too_ well, uh, c’n someone help me up?”

At the same time, Kobes and Cherri bent to grab him. Kobes gripped Ghoul’s shoulders as Cherri took his hand and together, they pulled him to his feet. Only for a second, Ghoul stood swaying, then he sagged to the side and Kobes effortlessly scooped him off of his feet.

“Elbow?”

“Probably dislocated,” supplied Cherri helpfully.

Ghoul shot him a look, but softened when Kobes pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Let’s check it out inside?” Cherri propositioned and Ghoul nodded.

Sparing a last glance at the now-still bike, Cherri figured no one was around to steal it and that it would be fine there while he helped his boyfriend with _his_ boyfriend’s injury. He followed Kobes and Ghoul into the diner where Kobes set Ghoul on the ragged couch that was pushed up against the front wall. With another groan, Ghoul lay back into the cushions, still curling one arm to his torso.

“Want me to-?

“I got ‘t.” Ghoul brushed off Cherri’s offer. 

There was a moment of silence. Kobes didn’t say anything but pushed a hand into the side of Ghoul’s head almost-gently.

“Fuck, fine.”

Cherri knew Ghoul didn’t have anything against him, he was just particular about his first aid. Still, this wasn’t the kind of injury you could really tend to by yourself and Kobes was nearly worse than Party Poison at reduction maneuvers. Cherri knelt, grabbing Ghoul’s forearm with both hands.

“On three,” he murmured, squeezing Ghoul’s arm just enough to get a good grip.

As soon as he heard Ghoul take a deep breath, Cherri started counting. On three, Ghoul exhaled and Cherri pulled the arm down, twisted, and slid it into place. A dull grinding sound accompanied the movement and Kobes made a soft, sympathetic sound as Ghoul stiffened. Then it was over, his arm was back in place and Cherri could let go of the limb.

He didn’t get very far before Ghoul reached out with his non-recently-relocated arm and grabbed his hand.

“Hey,” Ghoul pressed a kiss to Cherri’s scarred knuckles. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Cherri stood, about to go retrieve Kobes’ bike from where it still lay outside. His plan was interrupted when Ghoul refused to let go of his hand and Kobes grabbed the other one. Cherri let himself be pulled down onto the couch, curling up between the two ‘joys on the worn upholstery.

“Betcha we looked cool ‘s _fuck_ , though, Kobes.”

“Probably,” Kobes leaned around Cherri to sneak another kiss to Ghoul’s cheek. Ghoul turned his head to capture Kobes’ lips and Cherri pushed back into the cushions. Despite being somewhat accustomed to the two kissing overtop of him, Cherri still liked to give them a little room. After a short moment though, Kobes pulled back slightly and pivoted to kiss Cherri too. 

Cherri sighed and kissed back gently. Too soon, Kobes pulled back and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

“So,” he stroked one finger down the side of Cherri’s face. “Did we look cool?”

Cherri had nowhere to go. He was pinned to the couch with Kobes’ weight half-on him and Ghoul steady at his side. He could, however, drop his gaze as he sheepishly admitted the bad news.

“I- I missed it, I had sand in my eye.”

Ghoul and Kobes let out identical groans as they fell back.

“Sorry! It was windy and I- Witch. I’m not gonna live this down, am I?”

In sync, Ghoul and Kobes folded their arms and stared straight forward. Cherri pressed kisses to both of their foreheads, but they pretended to ignore him. Only for a second though, then another grin split Ghoul’s face and he leaned forward to jostle Kobes’ knee.

“Wait, babe, y’know what tha’ means?”

Kobes pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead as he slid a glance over to Ghoul.

“We gotta do it again so Cola can see!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for writing! This idea has been sitting in my 'to write' note for a few weeks so it feels good to just get it out bc i mean, idiots in love.  
> Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
